


Imperfect

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, kind of like an s support, patron fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Subaki has always sought out perfection, and so he is a little confused about this situation.





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



> Patrons who pledge $5 each month get cute 500 word mini fics every month!

Subaki doesn’t know why it bothers him so much it just  _ does _ . He worked hard for this. Hinata has been going through lessons for weeks now to become more appropriately dressed. He washes his hair with the camellia oils and he combs it out so there aren’t knots in it all day. His clothes are clean and pressed, he’s even gotten to the point where there is scarcely dirt under his nails when he’s not training. 

 

He looks great. Subaki knew he had potential. His hair is soft and shiny. His skin is clean and his pores are clearer. Everyone compliments him on his appearance, and he’s still a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Yes, by all means, Hinata has made  _ vast _ improvements. 

 

In fact, Subaki can see the success. The women of the army  _ do  _ seem to be more interested in him, even if he was (somewhat) exaggerating when he spoke of how poorly people speak of Hinata. 

 

So why does it make him so uncomfortable? He’s been watching Hinata for twenty minutes now. He’s just standing by the lake, waiting on the net to fill so he can pull in some fish for the day. They’re all assigned chores now and then, this is nothing unusual. There’s just something unusual about his face, about the way he paces. It’s bothering Subaki, it’s like a stain on a white sleeve and he’s just incapable of removing it. It’s a wrinkle in Hinata’s brow. It  _ is _ a wrinkle in his brow. Oh. 

 

“Hinata,” Subaki says. He approaches on foot and with his chin high as always but there’s something uncomfortable settling in his stomach. He thinks maybe he made a mistake or two… and he’s never liked being wrong. Hinata, on the other hand, looks at him and smiles. It’s not as big as his usual grin, but it’s still genuine. 

 

“Hey, Subaki! How’s it going?” He asks. Subaki stares at him in response. He looks at his face, where he has that scar. An imperfection that can never be repaired, but Subaki finds he isn’t irritated by it… in fact, he feels guilty. How could he tell him he was a disgrace to Lord Takumi when he no-doubt obtained that scar by protecting him? 

 

“Helloooooooo? Subaki?” Hinata asks. Subaki flinches when he waves a hand in front of his face. 

 

“What?” He asks, dumbly. Hinata’s smile has turned into a lopsided frown. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Hinata asks. Subaki sighs.

 

“I don’t know how to say this,” He begins, with his hands loosely clasped behind his back. He tugs at his own fingers and wrenches his hands nervously. “You’re very… imperfect, today.” 

 

Hinata looks a little put off by the comment, to say the least. “Wha… but I’ve been doing everything you’ve told me!” 

 

“You have, and I can see that,” Subaki says. He looks at the ground instead of Hinata’s face. There are bags under his eyes. “You seem to be doing a fine job of it, but… you look tired.” 

 

“Oh,” Hinata says. He looks away. 

 

Subaki bites his lip. “I think you might have been better… how you were before. Although I  _ do _ condone the extra bathing… you don’t seem as happy as you did when you were… a slob.” 

 

“I wasn’t that gross! It’s not like I stunk all the time!” Hinata crosses his arms. “What are you trying to get at here?” 

 

Subaki has no idea. “You’re handsome like this, but you’re twice as handsome when you look happy and energetic. You’re more… fun. I was wrong to try and change you.” 

 

Hinata is quiet and so is Subaki. He doesn’t know what to expect from him. He basically told him he’s not perfect as a slob or clean and handsome. How is that fair? Perfection is what everyone aspires for, isn’t it?

 

“Look, I only ever did this to impress you… so can you just tell me what  _ you _ think is handsome?” Hinata asks. Subaki blushes.  _ Blushes _ . Bright and red and awful looking no doubt. 

 

He sputters. “Y-You what?” 

 

“I want you to like me!” Hinata says. “I thought that was sort of obvious..? Why else would I try and achieve the impossible for you?” 

 

Impossible. Hinata did say that all along. Maybe he was right. Subaki clears his throat and tries his best to look like he’s not both humiliated and has his hopes up high. “I-I think you’re handsome exactly the way you’ve always been. P-Perfectly imperfect.” 

 

And then he grins. It lights up his whole face and Subaki only has half a second to breathe before Hinata pulls him close and crushes him in a hug. “Really?!” he asks. Subaki nods his head. 

 

“Really. You should do what makes you happy,” He huffs. “You should look and dress how you like best.” 

 

“And you’ll like me like that? Even if I don’t have glossy hair?” Hinata looks excited and damn, it rubs off on Subaki too. He nods his head once more. “You like me!” Hinata exclaims. 

 

“I like you.” Subaki repeats. And means it, he really does. He doesn’t know  _ how _ , because Hinata is all the things Subaki normally abhors but… he likes him. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can use all the support I can get right now. Please support me on Patreon, or consider commissioning me!
> 
> Commissions are on a HUGE sale until May 18th 2017! Check it out!!
> 
> http://www.dorkpatroller.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-commissions
> 
> http://patreon.com/dorkpatroller


End file.
